Just a dream
by grahamcrackers
Summary: Draco wants Ginny, and Ginny wants Draco. But...that can never happen so they resort to dreaming about each other every night. One-shot.


Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue. Song by Selena "Dreaming of You"  
  
-  
  
_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
  
Thinking of me too_  
  
-  
  
Draco tried to focus on his quidditch tactics sheet, but for some reason he couldn't. He sighed and rolled up the sheet, throwing it on his bed. It was no use anyway. His thoughts were on someone else. Someone he couldn't—have.  
  
He glanced at his watch. Great. He stayed up late again. And it was all because of Her. That fiery redheaded weasel. And for some reason, he liked that girl. He threw himself onto his bed, and tried to think about something else. Much to his dismay, his thoughts kept drifting back to her.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
He was on his way to transfiguration when he bumped into her. "I'm sorry," she had said, quite timidly. He gave a dirty look that masked his true emotions but bit his tongue. He didn't want to say anything he might later on regret. She gazed shyly into his icy cold eyes. He glared. "Let me help you." She whispered. The girl bent down and quietly started picking up his books. He stood there, watching her as she gathered his things. Even if he so desperately wanted to, he didn't make a move to help her.  
  
She stood, and handed him his books. He took it, a surprised look on his face. "Th-thank you, Weasely." The girl let out a small gasp. "You're . . .welcome." she couldn't believe he had said that, and neither did he. "Ginny!" Ron Weasely was stomping his way to them. "Goodbye." She said softly as she scurried to her brother.  
  
**End flashback**  
  
Draco sighed. She was so beautiful . . .so innocent, so pure of heart. Draco was sure he was smitten with her. He wished he could have her, hold her, and love her but he knew she didn't love him. She loved that Pothead. Draco cursed and shut his eyes closed. All he could do was dream of her every night.  
  
-  
  
_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_  
  
-  
  
**Gryffindor Tower**  
  
She remembered how he looked so shocked with himself as those two words stumbled out of his mouth. She smiled. He was wonderful, she thought. She knew he wasn't that cold-hearted slytherin he projected. He was caring, kind, and misunderstood. She loved him, but she was certain he hated her. She tried not to let her tears fall. She was invisible to him.  
  
-  
  
_Wonder if you ever see me  
  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
  
If you looked in my eyes  
  
Would you see what's inside  
  
Would you even care?_  
  
-  
  
Draco woke up late that morning. He cursed as he threw on his robes and ran down to the dungeons. He was late. Crap. "Excuse me." Draco screeched to a stopped. His heart beat a million times a second. Slowly, he turned and came face to face with her. What could she possibly want with me? He thought. "I think you might have dropped this. I—" she trailed off and handed him his pen. He took it from her, his eyes never leaving hers. "It's green and slytherin is green so I presumed that—" "It's mine." He said, nodding. "That was . . .nice of you, Ginny." Her eyebrows rose. He knew her name!  
  
"You're welcome, Draco." She replied, a blush creeping up to her face. Before he could stop himself, he was smiling. A genuine smile.  
  
-  
  
_I just wanna hold you close  
  
But so far all I have a dreams of you  
  
So I wait for the day  
  
And the courage to say how much I love you  
  
Yes I do!_  
  
-  
  
She smiled back. "Well, see you." Ginny turned to leave but he grabbed her arm, not knowing why. He just didn't want her to go. She looked up at him expectantly. "I—see you." Draco let go of her arm and sighed. She looked disappointed but nodded and left.  
  
-  
  
_I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_  
  
-  
  
**That night . . .**  
  
"Hello, Draco." Ginny stepped into his dimly lit room and smiled at him. He stared at her, unsure of what to do. "Weasely? What are you—" he was cut off by Ginny putting a finger up to his lips. "Shh." She smiled again, and sat down beside him on his bed. There was silence.  
  
-  
  
_Corazón  
  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
  
I can't stop dreaming  
  
Cómo te necesito  
  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
  
Mi amor, cómo te extraño  
_  
-  
  
"Why did you come here?" Draco asked finally. She shrugged delicately. "I wanted to tell you something. Something that I've been keeping inside for too long." Draco's heart leapt. Could it be . . .?  
  
"Promise not to laugh?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
She took a deep breath. "I love you."  
  
-  
  
_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I still can't believe  
  
That you came up to me and said, "I love you"  
  
I love you too!  
_  
-  
  
Draco's jaw hit the floor. She loved him! Merlin . . .she loved him! Ginny turned bright red. "I'm sorry I woke you up." She mumbled as she got up to leave. It took Draco a few seconds to process this. He jumped up caught her arm.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said again. Draco pulled her into an embrace and gently stroked her hair. "Don't be." He whispered. And he kissed her.  
  
-  
  
_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly_  
  
-  
  
She let a soft groan escape her lips as he traced her jawbone with tender kisses. "I love you, oh Merlin, do I love you . . ." Ginny mumbled against his lips, running her hands through his platinum blonde hair. "I can't believe this," Draco said, slightly laughing. Ginny giggled. "Neither can I, but I'm glad it's happening."  
  
-  
  
_Dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
  
Endlessly  
  
And I'll be holding you tight  
  
Dreaming...with you...tonight_  
  
-  
  
Draco began to slide his hands down to her waist. "Draco . . . Draco . . ."  
  
-  
  
_And I'll be holding you tight  
  
Dreaming...with you...tonight_  
  
-  
  
"Draco . . .Draco . . ."  
  
Draco felt someone shaking him. He opened his eyes. "G-Ginny?"  
  
"Ginny?" Vincent Crabbe snorted. "Do I look like a Ginny to you? Now hurry up. Breakfast is in ten minutes."  
  
The fat boy stomped out of the room, utterly annoyed at being called 'Ginny'. Draco groaned and buried himself in a mess of pillows and blankets. Idiot Crabbe. Draco wanted to scream. That oaf ruined everything! "_It was just a dream, you know_," said a little voice in the back of his head. Draco sighed heavily and got up. It was a dream. The whole thing was a dream. He groaned.  
  
But little did he know that in the Gryffindor tower, a fiery redheaded girl dreamt the exact same thing.

-

Fin 


End file.
